A Real First Date
by supernatfem76
Summary: Vicki and Henry go on their first date.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Blood Ties. They are all Tanya Huff's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics.**_

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, read and added my previous stories to their favorites and story alerts!**

**Chapter 1**

Henry stood in the doorway to Vicki's office. His jacket folded over his arms. Vicki was so engrossed in her paperwork that she had not noticed him yet.

"Hi,Vicki."

She glanced from her paperwork pretending not to be startled but her heartbeat said otherwise.

"I thought you had some inking to do."

Henry took a seat in front of Vicki's desk. "That's true but I wanted to ask you something. How about you and I going on a real date?"

Vicki's green eyes looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

He leaned forward. "I don't jest about matters of the heart."

The PI returned her attention to her paperwork. "Can I think it over and get back to you?"

"Of course. You know where I'll be."

Henry did a slight bow and smiled. "I look forward to hearing from you." Then he sped away.

Some of the papers on her desk drifted to the floor so she crouched down to retrieve them. Her thoughts drifted back to Henry's question.

_How about you and I go on a real date? Do I really want to get involved with another partner? Last time I got involved with someone I worked with it didn't turn out too well._

She rose to her feet, placed the papers back on her desk, plopped into her wooden chair and continued catching up on paperwork.

* * *

Henry's sea blue eyes stared intensely at his drawing. _Something is missing._ He rested his hand on his chin. _Maybe stepping away from it will help._

The vampire rose from his drawing table, walked to the window and stared at the Toronto skyline. His cell started to ring. He walked to a small mahogany table near the door and picked up his cell. The caller ID displayed Vicki Nelson.

"That was fast," Henry said.

Vicki could almost picture Henry's smug face through the phone.

"And how do you know that I'm not calling about a case?"

"Vampire intuition."

"So where are we going on our first date?"

Henry walked to the leather sofa and sat down. "I was thinking I could cook you dinner at my place and then we could watch a movie afterwards?"

The PI sounded surprised. "You cook?"

"I've acquired a lot of skills over the centuries. Cooking being just one of them."

"I can't wait to hear that story. I'll bring the movie."

"Okay. What time would be convenient for you, Victoria?"

Vicki flipped through her appointment book. "Tomorrow night will work for me."

"About 10:00 p.m."

"Sounds good," the PI responded.

I'll see you then. Bye, Vicki."

"Bye."

_What have I gotten myself into_? Vicki returned to her paperwork.

**Author's note: This is my first attempt at something romantic. I hope that this chapter turned out okay. I am sorry that this chapter is so short.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Blood Ties. They are all Tanya Huff's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics.**_

**Thanks to my beta, Lena. You always ensure I stay true to the characters. Thanks for the help on mannerisms and dialogue too.**

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, Vicki." Coreen said while shaking her.

A paper was affixed to the PI's cheek as she slowly lifted her head. She removed it and returned it to a pile of papers on her desk.

"Long night?" The Goth inquired while handing her a cup of coffee.

She took a sip. "You can say that again."

Coreen's face wore a puzzled expression. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The PI replied trying to think of a way to change the subject.

The dark haired young woman continued to press the issue as she took a seat in front of Vicki's desk.

"Don't nothing me. What happened last night?"

"Henry asked me out." Vicki stated in a voice which was barely audible.

Coreen scooted forward in her chair. Her sky blue eyes brightened. "And? Did you say yes?"

"Yes, I did." The blond haired woman with glasses said in a matter of fact way.

"Try to contain your excitement." The Goth deadpanned.

Vicki threw her a dirty look.

"It's just that I don't know whether I'm ready for another relationship." She admitted after a moment of silence.

"You'll never know unless you try. You can't keep your guard up all the time. Sometimes you have to let your hair down."

Vicki pondered Coreen's words as her mind raced.

_I've been through a hundred dates and they all ended in disaster. The last time I went out with someone beyond the third date was with Mike and that didn't work either despite the fact that we were friends and partners for a couple of years. This one date could easily ruin everything I've built with Henry so far. He's become my closest friend in the time I've known him and I can't afford to lose that. _

"Maybe I should just back out of it."

"No, it's just one date, Vicki. Not a marriage proposal.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm over thinking this whole date thing."

"That's the spirit." Coreen grinned at her boss. "So when's the date?"

"Tonight."

"Do you know what you're wearing?" The Goth continued to grill her on the matter.

"I'm sure I'll find something in my closet."

"In your closet? Forget that. We're going shopping."

Vicki shook her head. "I don't think so. I just woke up and I'm sure there's plenty of work to do."

"Can't you just play hooky for a day? How about this? You go home and freshen up and then we go shopping. I won't take no for an answer."

Vicki glanced at her watch with resignation. "I'll meet you back here in an hour."

She held up one finger. "And about shopping…One hour tops."

"I'll take it." Coreen started pushing her towards the door.

Vicki paused in the doorway. "I still have to call the cab company."

"I'll take care of that. Just go outside and wait."

Vicki saluted her. "Maybe I should call you drill sergeant."

The Goth threw her a decidedly not amused look.

Vicki raised her arms in surrender. "All right, I'm going."

Several minutes later the cab arrived and the hack took off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the cab sped off, Vicki just shook her head.

_How did I let her talk me into going shopping for a dress? I must really be losing my touch._

Before she knew it, the cab had arrived in front of her red brick apartment building. She paid the fare, walked under the green awning and went inside.

The blond haired woman opened her apartment door and strolled into her apartment. Checking her voicemail, she found no new messages. She peeled off her clothes and went to take a shower. Thirty minutes later she was dressed and preparing to head out the door. Someone outside was laying on their horn. She peaked through the curtains and saw Coreen's familiar black Volkswagen.

_So much for meeting back at the office. Did the girl think I'd would chicken out or something?_

The PI switched off the lights and went to meet Coreen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Coreen drove through the Fashion District until she found a spot to park. She dragged a not so enthusiastic Vicki into the first shop they saw. Povich's Dress Shop was filled with all types of dresses. The section in the front was devoted to business attire while a section on the right held more casual dresses. In the back of the store was evening attire.

"Come on, Vicki. Let's start trying on some dresses."

Vicki groaned. The Goth was a little too perky today. _I did agree to go so I guess I'll make the most of it despite clothes shopping not really being my thing. And by the way what exactly possessed me to agree to this?_

The PI had been looking through the clothing racks for a while but nothing had caught her eye. She was starting to suspect that whatever skills were needed to actually shop for clothes in places like this, she did not possess them. If she didn't find something in the last rack, this little shopping spree would be over. Flipping through the various colored dresses she found one that might work.

Coreen came over. "You should totally try that on. I think that would really look fantastic on you." She looked at the price tag. "Plus it's on sale."

Vicki, still having some doubts, walked into the fitting room. She slipped the dress on, walked in front of the mirror and looked at herself critically. _I guess it's not bad and it's not like I have a lot of dresses._

The Goth came beside her. "Wow, Vicki you really look amazing. Henry's going to love that."

"What really matters is that I like." The ex-cop stated in a tone of finality.

The raven haired woman exited the fitting room and waited for Vicki. The PI paid for the dress and soon after they returned to her office.

**Author's note: I never intended for this chapter to be about Vicki going dress shopping but it just turned out this way. The next chapter will get into the actual date. I fabricated the dress shop but the Fashion District does really exist in Toronto. I hope this chapter is not too slow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Blood Ties. They are all Tanya Huff's creation.**

_**Characters thoughts are in italics.**_

**Thanks Lena for your beta work. Your suggestions made the difference in helping me to finish this chapter!**

**cerulean-sky blue**

**Chapter 3**

As Vicki stepped off the elevator, her sense of smell was bombarded with a wonderful aroma. Whatever Henry had prepared smelled delicious.

She continued down the corridor until she reached Henry's apartment. She had just raised her fist to knock when the door flew open.

_Figures he would be listening for my heartbeat while waiting for me._

"Hi, Vicki."

His cerulean eyes stared at her. She had on a sleeveless red dress with a plunging neckline. The dress accentuated all her curves. A small black purse with a golden chain strap hung from her right shoulder. She held a small plastic bag in her left hand.

"You're breathtaking."

"Thanks, Henry. You don't look half bad yourself." Henry was wearing a red dress shirt with black slacks. "Are you going to let me in or are you going to have me standing in the hallway all night?"

Henry smiled and chuckled as he stepped aside. "Sorry, I was hypnotized by your beauty."

Vicki's green eyes rolled as she stepped inside. "I bet you say that line to all the girls."

"Not really." The vampire closed the door.

"Welcome to Chez Fitzroy."

Vicki looked at Henry. "If the food tastes as good as it smells, I'm in for a real treat."

"Well, prepare to be dazzled." Henry guided her to the kitchen.

When Vicki hit the kitchen doorway, she observed a medium sized table with a black tablecloth. A candelabrum stood in the middle of the table along with two covered silver serving platters.

"It's…beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Let me show you to your seat." He grinned at her reaction.

They walked to the table and Henry pulled out a maple chair and held it as she sat down. She slung the plastic bag along with her purse over the back of the chair.

Henry's eyebrows furrowed. "Wine?"

"Why not?"

The vampire strolled to the refrigerator and opened it. "I have rosé wine."

"That will be fine."

"Somehow I knew you would say that."

He grasped the wine bottle and reached into the tan cupboards. His hand emerged with two wine glasses. One glass he set at Vicki's place setting next to an intricately decorated white plate. The other he placed at his.

Henry leaned over her right shoulder. His pale face brushed hers as he poured some of the pink liquid into her glass and stopped. "Taste this and see whether you like it."

Vicki took a sip. "This tastes really good. I've never tasted wine like this before. You can fill the glass."

Henry topped off her glass, sauntered to the refrigerator, placed the wine bottle inside and grabbed a bottle of Perrier before closing the fridge. He placed the bottled water on the table.

"Now for the main course."

Henry lifted the first silver lid revealing a golden brown Cornish hen surrounded by brown rice and vegetables.

Vicki took another sip of wine. "You really went all out."

The vampire bowed slightly. "Nothing but the best for you."

Henry started to serve her.

"You know I am more than capable of getting my own food."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Just humor me."

"Okay, just for tonight."

He spooned some vegetables, rice and chicken onto her plate.

"I hope you like it." Henry settled into a chair facing her and poured some water into his wine glass.

Vicki dug in.

"Mmm…this is really good. My compliments to the chef."

The PI dabbed her mouth with a white cloth napkin.

"Okay, you promised me the 'how I learned to cook' story."

Henry acted coy. "Did I?" He took a sip of water.

"Come on, Henry. Spill."

"How about some more wine first?"

"No, I think I'm good. Is the story that bad?"

"I'm just trying to be a good host."

"Okay, enough stalling."

Henry's wistful eyes looked at her.

"Her name was Dominique Noel. I met her one evening at the Louvre." Henry's blue eyes sparkled as he continued. "She was studying to be a chef at Le Cordon Bleu."

He smiled. "Dominique kept on insisting that I learn how to cook. She said I would never know when that ability would come in handy. I finally surrendered and so began my cooking lessons. Eventually she graduated from culinary school and became a chef at Apicius in Paris. We spent many years together. Her friends would always tell her that she was robbing the cradle but she didn't care. She was happy and that was all that mattered."

Vicki interrupted him. "How did she react when you revealed what you are?"

"Monique was fascinated by all of the history I had experienced. She never did get used to me feeding off other women each night but she understood that I had to do so to survive. She would often joke that I didn't feed off her because I didn't want to taste her cooking. When Dominique reached her fifties, she developed rheumatoid arthritis. It got so bad that she had to leave her job. She couldn't even cook for herself. I hired an aide to stay with her during the day. At night I would cook her meals for the next day. "

"How long did that go on?" Vicki inquired.

"For years. I didn't mind. I loved her. I would have done anything for her. One night when I arrived, I didn't hear her heartbeat. Upon entering her room, I found that she had passed away in her sleep."

"I am so sorry, Henry."

"It happened a long time ago."

Vicki decided to try to lighten the mood after that somber tale.

"So what's under the other lid?"

Henry raised the lid. "It's Death by Chocolate."

The dessert was a layered cake. Henry started slicing through the cake with a cake server. Chocolate fudge was sandwiched between each layer.

"That's looks really good. I guess I'll take some more chicken and rice and then start on dessert."

Henry spooned some more food on her plate, took a swig of water and rose from the table. "I'll be back."

Vicki ate in silence for awhile before she heard classical music coming from the living room.

_Not really my favorite type of music but it beats the silence._

Henry returned to the kitchen and sat down. "It was a little too quiet in here. What movies did you bring?"

"Take a look for yourself." She handed him the small black bag. "I thought I'd get away from the vampire theme."

Henry removed the DVDs from the bag. "Lethal Weapon, Tango & Cash and Dirty Harry. I can honestly say I have never seen any of these movies."

"I kind of figured."

His eyebrows elevated. "Which one is your favorite?"

She took a bite and covered her mouth as she spoke. "It's a toss up between Lethal Weapon and Tango and Cash. I'm stuffed. I guess Death by Chocolate will have to wait for another night."

"That's fine. I'll put that along with the other food in the refrigerator so you can enjoy it any time you come over."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in the living room so we can start the movie fest."

Vicki's heels clicked against the floor as she exited the kitchen. Henry put away the leftovers, cleared the table and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

The PI was sitting on the leather sofa when he strolled in the living room. She tried to stifle a yawn.

"Am I boring you?" The vampire joked.

"No, I just haven't been sleeping too well."

Henry's face wore a look of concern. "Do you want to cut our date short so you can catch up on your beauty rest?"

Vicki shook her head. "No, I really want to watch a movie with you."

Henry held up the three movies. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"I'm in a Lethal Weapon kind of mood."

Henry opened the DVD player and placed the disc inside. As soon as the DVD tray closed, the movie started to play. He sat down next to Vicki. Ten minutes into the movie, Vicki's head fell on his shoulder. The vampire slid from under her and laid her down. He started to his bedroom to get her an extra blanket before reconsidering. Gathering Vicki in his arms, he carried her to his bedroom, laid her on his bed, slid her glasses off her face and put them on the nightstand.

_I think she'll be more comfortable in here._

He watched her sleep for awhile before going to his drawing area to do some inking for his latest work.

His thoughts drifted back to their date as he sketched.

_Their first date had not ended the way he hoped but at least it was a start. Maybe this was the start of her wanting to allow passion into her life. If that's the case, maybe I can persuade her to go on a second date. _

THE END

**Author's note: I hope you are not disappointed with their first date. I know most of you were probably were hoping for at least a kiss but I figured it would take a while for Vicki to build up to that. I am thinking about maybe doing a second date story but it depends on whether I can come up with something that I will be happy with**.


End file.
